L'Autre camps
by Geasseur
Summary: L'histoire d'un orc, né durant la bataille de Dagorlad. Il y survécu et viva assez longtemps pour voir la communauté de l'anneau se former. Son aide sera demandée pour la réussite de la mission, mais l'inimitié des autres membres le pousserons à la aider indirectement, il devra également découvrir qui il est et pourquoi il est né sous cette apparence.


Prologue

J'ai mal…

Mon corps brûle, je ne ressens rien à part la souffrance.

Je la repousse, mais il n'y a rien à faire, cette brûlure quasi corporel est insoutenable.

J'essais de me débattre, mais je suis bloqué, dans quelque chose de gélatineux, pas moyen de bouger les jambes ou les bras.

Soudain, je reçus des coups, de l'extérieur. J'ignore pourquoi, mais à dire vrai, la douleur de mon corps est si vive que ces coups ne me font rien. Quelque chose se déchira, ce qui m'enfermait s'ouvrit, quelque chose m'attrapa, un bras je crois. Il attrapa solidement le mien, et me tira sans ménagement.

Je vis de la lumière pour la première fois, une lumière de torche maladive, mais une lumière quand même. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai remarqué l'odeur ambiante, une sorte de mélange entre pourriture, sang et sueur mais bizarrement, cette odeur ne me gêne pas vraiment.

-Allez sort de là ! grogna une voix rauque, malsaine. J'eu du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, ils me lançaient.

-Bouge bordel, t'es hors de l'incubateur, alors bouge ! L'armurie est par là, va y ! Grouille toi ! cria t il en me montrant vaguement une direction. Je m'en vais donc, hagard, dans la direction donnée. Beaucoup d'autres m'accompagne, sortant eux aussi de « l'incubateur », ils étaient assez frêle, avec des cheveux noirs, long pour la plupart et crasseux pour tous, se tenant très courbé, marchant presque à quatre pattes, et ont de long oreilles pointue, mais très irrégulière, presque tordue.

Après quelques minutes, j'arrive à marcher plus ou moins normalement, mais je n'arrive pas à me mettre droit, mon torse reste obstinément courbé en avant. Je mis donc comme point d'honneur de me redresser le plus possible, jusqu'à être presque droit.

J'entends des coups de marteau, signe de la forge, l'armurie ne doit pas être loin. Effectivement, après avoir passé une sorte de porte, ressemblant plus à un trou dans un mur qu'autre chose, j'arrive dans une sorte de chaudron géant, dans laquelle des centaines de cuves, de forge, et de ces étranges créatures se trouvent. Nous suivons un chemin ascendant, montant en haut du chaudron, passant à côté des forgerons, me permettant de voir le travail.

Ils s'activent, forgeant des épées, des armures et des boucliers, toute de facture médiocre, et encore c'est un euphémisme, c'est plus de la ferraille que de l'armement véritable. Je suis docilement les créatures qui m'accompagnent, arrivant à la queue leu leu devant une sorte d'étale où se trouvent des armures semblables à celle de toute à l'heure. Les créatures derrière cet étale nous tendent une armure, et nous passons devant un très long râtelier où se trouvent les armes.

Les créatures se battent presque pour prendre les armes qu'elles veulent, se jêtant majoritairement sur les masses d'armes, les fléaux ou les haches. Les épées, les dagues et les arcs sont boudés, bizarrement. N'ayant pas du tout envie de me battre, je pris une épée, une dague et un arc accompagné d'un carquois. Une fois équipé, je pu mettre mon armure, ce limitant à un plastron grossier, avec une sorte de toile de jute en dessous, des gantelets lourds, des bottes renforcé vaguement, et un casque encombrant.

Je le mis, découvrant des oreilles pointues lorsque je posa mon casque, serais je identique à ces créatures ? Je les dépasse facilement d'une tête, à cause du fait que je me force à me tenir droit. Nous continuons de monter, inlassablement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà monté plusieurs centaines de mètres de dénivelé, je me suis réveillé au centre de la terre ou quoi ? Après une bonne demi heure de marche, je vois enfin la lumière du jour. Une lumière du jour plutôt faible, je ne vois pas de rayon de soleil, des nuages noirs couvrent complètement le ciel.

Lorsque j'arrive tout en haut du tunnel, sortant de terre, ce que je vois me fige, des milliers, des dizaines, peut être même des centaines de millier de ces créatures, toute armée jusqu'au dents, font face à d'autres armées. Je ne les vois pas très bien de là où je suis, mais ils sont beaucoup plus grand que nous (ai je vraiment utilisé le pronom « nous » ? Me considérais je comme ces créatures ?), leurs armures étincelaient là où les nôtres ressemblait à de morceau de métal assemblé en brick à braque.

Ils étaient nettement inférieurs à nous numériquement, mais je ne me sens pas sûrs, d'après moi, je suis sûrs que nous allons perdre. Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis heureux où non de ce diagnostique, bien qu'il semble évident que je sois de leur espèce, je ne les apprécie pas, mais j'ai intérêt à partir, car je risque d'y rester. Mais alors que je voulais me retirer discrètement, les créatures commencèrent à charger en direction des grands êtres au loin. Je me retrouve emporté par le flot.

Je vois soudainement que le ciel s'assombrit, en levant la tête, je vois une espèce de grosse tâche noire dans le ciel, tout en largeur. C'est deux seconde plus tard que je m'aperçois que ce sont des projectiles qui nous fonce dessus, n'ayant pas de bouclier pour me protéger, je me saisit brusquement de l'une des créature à côté de moi, et la place de force devant moi. Les flèches la perce de partout, mais je réussi à m'en tirer, ce que j'ai fait est lâche, mais j'ai agit automatiquement, par instinct de survie.

Je ne dois pas rester ici, il faut que je bouge, où je vais y rester ! J'essais de partir dans une direction autre que celle où ce trouve ces grandes créature, mais le flot des miens m'en empêche, m'entraînant avec eux. Plusieurs fois, le ciel est voilé par les pluies de flèches, mais je réussi à m'en sortir en m'accroupissant, de sorte que me corps est protégé par ceux qui m'entourent, il m'est plus difficile de suivre le rythme en me cachant, ce qui me valu plusieurs coups de pieds dans le dos, qui faillirent me faire chuter plusieurs fois.

Le contact entre les miens et les grandes créatures fut violent, je ne me trouvait qu'a une centaine de mètre de la première ligne, mais je pouvais voir que mes semblables se faisaient taillé en pièce. C'est là que je remarqua que les grandes créatures n'étaient pas toutes les mêmes, certains sont protégé par une armure grise, tandis que les autres ont une armure dorés, les premiers utilise dans épées longue tandis que les deuxièmes utilise des espèces d'armes mi lance mi épée.

Ce sont ces derniers qui semblent massacrer le mieux les miens, ceux en gris sont davantage en difficulté, mais ils résistent. Plus que cinquante mètres me sépare d'eux, et je m'aperçoit que je suis poussé dans la direction de ceux en armure dorée, les plus dangereux. J'ai beau essayé de me dégager, mais rien à faire, nous sommes si serré que je n'arrive pas à me faufiler, et ceux derrière moi me poussent sans cesse. Plus que vingt mètres, en désespoir de cause, je prends mon arc et encoche une flèche à l'avance. Plus que dix mètres… Neuf… Huit… Sept… Six… Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…

Le dernier orc entre moi et les grandes créatures dorées s'effondra, décapité. Son corps n'avais pas encore touché le sol que je mit en joue celui qui l'avait tué, et tiré. La créature dorée en face de moi fut surprise, probablement le fait de se faire tiré dessus à l'arc dans un mêlé, mais réussi à s'accroupir, esquivant mon trait. Celui ci ne fut pas vraiment perdu, car la créature dorée derrière n'eut pas le temps de ce protégé et reçut ma flèche en pleine gorge avant de s'effondrer.

Celui que j'avais raté me regarda les yeux plein de rage, je remarqua que contrairement aux autres, il est tête nue. Il semblait âgé, de long cheveux noir plaqué en arrière, et des oreilles pointues, mais contrairement au mienne, elles sont, pour ainsi dire, plus courtes et plus régulière. Il frappa de son épée et n'eu d'autre choix que de me jeter sur le côté pour éviter le coup, percutant un des miens, ce qui nous fit tomber tout les deux. Il me fonça dessus et essaya de m'embrocher, mais je réussi à saisir le bouclier de celui que j'avais fait tomber pour me protéger du coup.

La créature dorée, appelons là « tête noire », en rapport avec ses cheveux, multiplia ses attaques pour me faire flancher, mais je réussi à tenir bon. Je voulais repartir en arrière, mais ça poussait toujours derrière. J'eus soudain une idée, complètement folle, mais faisable, si je ne pouvais pas reculer, ni avancer, il allait falloir que je passe sur le côté en traversant toute la première ligne. C'est suicidaire car je vais me retrouver prit entre deux feux, mais il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais m'enfuir. Je vis celui derrière moi tomber un des miens, une flèche dans la tête, il avait lui aussi un bouclier que je lui prit. Protéger de mes deux boucliers, un de chaque côté, je me mit à courir le long des combats, plantant là tête noire. Ce moment fut l'un des plus difficile de toute ma vie, remarquez ce n'étais pas dure, vu que je venais de « naître » il y a peu. Les coups pleuvaient des deux côtés, martelant impitoyablement mes boucliers, que j'avais du mal à maintenir correctement, sans parler du fait que j'avais beaucoup de mal à courir à cause de tous les corps qui jonchaient le sol. La ligne ne cessait de bouger, mais au moins c'étais dans un seul sens car les miens étaient sans cesse repoussés tandis que les autres avançaient. J'étais presque arrivé au bout quand une gigantesque explosion se produisit. Le souffle fit tomber absolument tout le monde. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tout les miens lâchent leurs armes et s'enfuient ventre à terre. Cette débandade me permet de me dégager facilement et de partir dans une toute autre direction. Les autres combattants, dorés comme gris m'ignorent et avancent en direction du volcan, au moins je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de possible poursuivant.

xxxIIIxxx

Je crois que je suis perdu. Je ne cesse de chercher un moyen de quitter ce pays vide et puant, mais rien à y faire, il est bordé de montagne à pic, impossible de les escalader sans y laisser ma peau, et je n'ai trouvé aucun chemin me permettant de les traverser. Je ne cesse de longer cette chaîne, mais pas moyen de trouver une sortie, je n'aurais peut être pas du partir vers le Sud.

Après plus d'une semaine dans ce pays maudit, me nourrissant de truc innommable trouvé sur des cadavres, j'arrive enfin à un passage. Un énorme trou, comme si la montagne avait été perforée. Il semble y avoir des ruines encore fumante, sa forme laisse pensé que c'était un mur, mais sa position montre que c'était une porte.

Je n'aurais jamais cru voir une porte aussi énorme, toute en acier noire. Elle devait peser des centaines de tonnes et pourtant elle a été complètement défoncée, c'est impressionnant. Après avoir passé la porte, je pars vers le Nord. Arrivant dans une gigantesque plaine, presque complètement nue comme la coque d'un œuf, juste de l'herbe jaunâtre à perte de vue et quelques buissons posé ça et là. Les jours passent, je me nourris maintenant de petits animaux ou d'oiseaux que j'arrive à abattre des flèches, ce qui ne marche qu'une fois sur trente au moins, pour l'eau, c'est plus difficile, les cours d'eau sont très, et je n'ai pas de gourde sous la main, impossible de faire des réserves quand je trouve un ruisseau. Ce lieu ne semble pas peuplé de bestiole dangereuse, ou alors elles m'évitent soigneusement.

La seule chose notable est peut être ces espèces de tribu barbares que je rencontre de temps à autres. Elles ne semblent pas m'apprécier, mais elles ne m'attaquent pas non plus, alors je les évite en me tenant à une grande distance de sécurité. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de les provoquer. Ce qui me gêne le plus est le soleil, si la nuit je me sens parfaitement à mon aise, ce n'est pas le cas du jour. Ma peau me brûle, et j'ai du mal à voir correctement, tant mes yeux me font mal. Je me suis donc confectionné une sorte de cape faite en assemblant toute les peaux des animaux que j'ai tué pour me nourrir. Ce fut très long car je n'avais évitement pas de matériel de couture, il m'a fallu les assemblé avec des brindilles des buissons que je trouvait, ce n'est pas solide, mais ça me protége efficacement du soleil de plomb qui règne dans ces plaine.

Au fil du temps, je me suis débarrasser de mon casque et de mon armure. Avec toutes ses protections en moins, je me déplace plus légèrement. Durant mon errance, j'en viens à me demander ce que je suis. Plusieurs fois je me suis regarder dans l'eau, m'en servant de miroir, détaillant mon visage, si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi. Une bouche plutôt large, pleine de crocs, une mâchoire carré, des petits yeux presque porcin, malveillant, à tel point que j'ai presque peur de regarder dans mes propres yeux, des cheveux noirs longs, gras et épais, aussi agréable au touché que la toile qui couvre mon corps. Corps plutôt rachitique de prime abord, mais assez costauds quand on le connaît bien, une peau verte, sale et puante, des mains grossières et des doigts griffus. J'ignore ce que je suis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis ainsi et surtout comment je suis arrivé dans ce monde, je sens que je n'y ai pas ma place, mais mon souvenir le plus lointain est ma naissance de ce trou, à des centaines de mètres sous la surface.

Je me suis lavé au premier ruisseau assez grand pour me permettre d'avoir assez d'eau sous la main, mais même en me frottant vigoureusement la peau, je n'arrive pas à lui enlever ce côté crasseux, sans parler de l'odeur, à croire qu'elle est naturellement ainsi, sans même être réellement sale. J'en suis venu à me laver autant que possible, dès que je trouvais un point d'eau ou une source, je me nettoyait vigoureusement, qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, cette couleur et cette odeur partiront.


End file.
